Violet Hour
by electricsilhouette
Summary: 'In the dark you tell me of the flower,that only blooms in the violet hour. When an accident weaves the stories of two people will it be a lasting romance or a fleeting infatuation as all bittersweet love stories end? Oneshot Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys im pretty nervous because this is my very first fanfic and it's going to get a bit confusing so bear with me on this okaaayy~~

* * *

It was raining that night; which was no surprise because the weather in Berk contests with that in England. The stars burned behind nimbus clouds, invisible to the eye so the only light in the streets were from the blinking headlights of what little cars pass by. Berk was just too poor-or just run by sadistic bastards- to put up streetlights.

Just a few blocks downtown stood a lonely building, the peeling paint on its walls is evidence of old age as well as the roof panels which are in need of replacing. From afar you really can't tell that this small abandoned-looking building was an animal clinic. There were several small windows though only one window revealed a lighted room. Inside was a boy shuffling around boxes, moving about and arranging cans of dog food on several shelves in one side of the room.

He was rather tall, with unkempt brown hair and inquisitive eyes that burned green under the light. His built suggested that he was about eighteen years old. The clock which hung on the white washed wall read half past six and he should really be home by now but unlike other eighteen year olds, he didn't have a car, since his father is the stereotypical overprotective "focus on your studies" and "no parties 'til college" kind.

Suddenly a frantic knocking broke the silent routine which almost made him drop the canned food he was holding. _By Odin's beard, who would still be out at this time?_ He thought to himself, running towards the door. Opening it, he found himself in front of a girl, drenched from head to toe with frantic green eyes searching the boy's face helplessly. She was hugging herself which meant she was probably freezing out here. _What possessed you to go running around in the rain? _

Then the girl started talking. "I just- I didn't see it- it was too-too dark" She stuttered out incomprehensibly, shaking with panic and cold. "One second I looked away to grab my phone then he next it just- I-I" She kept on glancing behind her at something in the dark.

"Calm down" The boy reassured. "Tell me what happened."

The girl took a deep shaky breath and composed what she could of herself. "I hit something-a cat or a dog, I don't know."

"Where is it?"

"It's in-in my car." With that she ran back into the rain, leading the boy to where her car was. It was really dark to see anything and the rain made it worse. When she opened the trunk he had to strain his eyes to be able to grasp what exactly she hit. Then in the corner he saw a shadowy creature move. He bent forward, arms stretched out, ready to catch it if ever it pounces on him and claws his face out. The girl stood behind him, shaken as ever and breathed heavily. His hands had to search the floor of the car before finally grabbing hold of the animal's damp body.

As he retrieved it, the animal hissed at him, clearly annoyed-or hurt. _It's a cat. _He thought. It kept on hissing, the hairs on its back standing. The girl, who was about to pet it, recoiled her hand from the black cat.

"Don't worry, it's just frightened." He reassured again to which his nervous companion smiled. Hugging the cat close to his chest, they hurried back into the clinic now soaking wet.

"Is it going to be okay?" The blonde girl peered over his shoulders as the boy examined the cat's left foreleg. It seems to have been hurt badly.

He scratched his head. "I don't know. His leg's not looking good and I think the vet might have to perform surgery on it tomorrow morning. In the meantime though I could just bandage it and let him rest here for the night."

The girl's eyes widened even more-if it were possible, at his words. "Oh god. This is all my fault. I should have just kept my eyes on the road." She bit her lip, grabbed a handful of her soaking blond locks and clutched at it.

"Hey it's not your fault. No one normal can see out there with all this rain anyways. He's going to be fine, I promise." His mouth quirked up into a lopsided smile to which his companion mirrored.

They stayed like that for several awkward seconds until the girl shivered involuntarily and hugged her elbows. The boy recognized the action and an expression of self-hatred registered on his face. He stupidly bumped into one of the desks, causing a fit of giggles from the girl. Then he opened a bag sitting on one of the tables and retrieved a worn-looking sweatshirt. He handed it to the girl.

"Here. You must be-uh, cold." His arm holding the clothing hung suspended between them. She shyly took it, her delicate fingers brushing his palm causing them both to blush. Before turning to change in the other room, she glanced back at him, playing with the sweatshirt in her hands.

"I didn't catch your name." She said.

The boy however, wasn't listening since he was busying himself with the medical kit. Strands of dripping hair partly hid his far-off look, and green orbs wandering off somewhere. She watched him for several moments, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hello?"

That shook him out of his reverie, and instantly he whipped his head towards her, face burning red. _How could he act so stupid in front of a girl?_

"Sorry what was that?" He asked, scratching his head.

The girl hid her laugh behind her hand. "I was asking for your name, silly."

This was the second time he wanted to slap himself and if it happens again, he's gonna have a one way ticket to stupidville.

"I..uhmm…Hiccup." He burst out, causing the blond to jump a little.

"Sorry?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"My name's Hiccup" The girl opened her mouth to respond but he interrupted quickly. "It's a Viking name. Everyone around here has Viking blood, or so they claim it to be."

He must have been blushing profusely since the girl was still smiling at him goofily. Is it the name? Is it the Viking part?

"I'm Rapunzel." She said, turning away and leaving him confused and drowning in his thoughts, unconsciously gripping the edge of a table to steady himself and completely forgetting about the furry creature that rested on top of it. Its purring caught Hiccup's attention which made him affectionately pet the feline's damp neck.

Before realizing it, he glanced over at the slender silhouette inside the next room; memorizing the small curves, her long hair pressed onto her small back. As if recognizing the action, the cat stared up at Hiccup, its large glassy eyes piercing into him.

"What?" He said, playfully, nudging the cat. "I didn't see anything."

"It's pretty late. Aren't you going home?" Her singsong voice called out from inside.

It was only in that moment did he remember to look at the clock. It read a few minutes till seven. "Uh yeah, well" He held the back of his hand and walked aimlessly around the room. "I'm just gonna wait for the weather to calm down a bit."

Rapunzel called out again. "Don't you have a car?" She too was pacing around the room, constantly shifting things around- probably empty boxes. He should really clean up this place.

"I have a license but my dad doesn't really trust me with a car." Now that he actually said it, the idea seemed pretty silly. What kind of an 18 year old senior still takes the bus to school? People must really pity him a lot.

Rapunzel came out, holding a wet shirt in her hands. His sweatshirt hung loosely on her small frame, but it looks kinda nice. _Why is it that guy clothes look instantly better on girls?_

"Overprotective?" She said, wearing a sympathetic look on her face. He nodded.

The blonde leaned against the table where their rescued friend sat staring at them both. Hiccup sat on top of a desk and they sat there in an impenetrable silence with her stroking the cat and with him watching her.

Finally he broke the stillness. "I guess it's just that he's afraid I might end up miles across the country in some nasty car accident."

Her smile looked distracted and and her gaze wandered far.

"Parents just do what's best for us you know, even though they know that we can't see it; we can't see their motives. Sometimes they'll sacrifice everything for you even when you rebel against them. They're just that devoted to you."

And with those words hushed any thoughts that wished to be spoken between them and they fell into a contemplating silence again that no one wanted to break. The rain kept on pounding the streets and rattled against the roof. It had gotten colder as the seconds turned into minutes. But no one bothered to move from their place. The sound of the pattering of raindrops made you just want to sit very still because you don't want to miss what it wants to say. They held onto this moment like a thread, just to admire the fragility of the world as the water breaks through its surface.

"Psithurism." He whispered to the air. Rapunzel slowly turned to look at him, with a questioning look on her face. "the sound of wind through the trees..psithurism."

No one knew how they ended up like this. In soaking clothes sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and just listening to the drumming of each others heartbeats, hearing their pulses. The rain has stopped hours ago and the world grew even more silent as the hands of the clock raced with each other. They talked for hours. They just talked and talked, without even recalling their words. She told him about her adoptive mother. Of how she was forced to study medicine in college. She told him about her pet chameleon. She told him of how she wanted to escape; to travel everywhere. He told her she should pursue what she wants to do. She told him she can't.

In turn he told her about his strict father. Of how he never had a mother to love him, growing up. He told her about a girl he kissed years ago. He told her that he wanted to go on adventures too. He wanted to explore wildlife and discover new animal species. She told him he should. He told her he can't.

But then everything that ever mattered, everything we held on to, eventually had to pass.

"It's late." Hiccup whispered to her hoarsely, though he did not want her to leave.

She smiled. And it was the kind of smile that dimples her cheek. It was the kind that puts the Mona Lisa to shame. It was the kind that looked so fragile and vulnerable that it could fade into nothing with each breath. He never thought he could be so affected by a simple tug of the lips, by a small curve on the face. Her smile contained every emotion he was ever taught. Hurt, anger, happiness, envy..love. Her smile was beautiful and cold. It was mysterious and broken. She held his hand, weaved their fingers together. Her touch was warm and comforting.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then stay."

"I can't."

He gripped her hand tight. "I don't know who you are Rapunzel. I don't know why you have this effect on me. I don't know why the gods led you to me tonight. But I do know one thing. I don't want you to leave."

Doubt hung between them, no one dared to voice their thoughts. This was all so silly in the first place. They just met and now they're here hesitating to let go of a hint of a budding romance. They were too naïve to realize what they were going to put themselves into.

"Let me drive you home." Rapunzel said, hoping to break the tension.

Hiccup snorted. "Wouldn't it be weird for a girl to offer a _guy _a ride home?"

"So you'd rather stay here? Alone? With a bunch of animals?" She scoffed at him and crossed her arms.

He scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you don't understand what 'alone' means. And besides, I have Toothless." He said, gesturing to the cat who just approached them begging for a petting.

His remark caused the blond to laugh a little. "It already has a name?"

"He grows on you."

They sat back and petted Toothless who was enjoying every bit on it. They both wished for a way to stay like this; no parents, no commitments, just to sit on the floor and stare at a peeling wall. Without warning, Rapunzel hurriedly stood up.

"Hiccup I really have to go." She whispered, tugging at the sleeves of the shirt. She pulled him up and they wordlessly walked to the door, Toothless following close behind. This was the worst part; when part of you wishes to take hold of her and run away. When you give up and don't say anything. When the words hang suspended in the air, waiting to be put into a jar and thrown out into sea.

She turned to him and her smile hurt. He barely knew her and it hurt him; everything she does. He begged for time to linger longer. He wanted just a few more minutes to just look at her like this. He wanted to memorize the curves of her face, the lines, the way her hair cascades down her back, the way her eyes give away her every emotion. He wanted to take her in, all of her afraid she might run away.

_Basorexia-the overwhelming urge to kiss_

"Good night Hiccup."

"Good night Punzie"

She smiles at the nickname. And her smile is all that he sees for the rest of the night.

_Lypophrenia: a feeling of sadness seemingly without a cause_

* * *

_A.N. sooooooo a bit short right? hurhur. i still got a few oneshot (and hopefully actual stories) ideas but idk if i will be able to write them all *fingers crossed* _

_anyways hope you enjoyed and dont forget to REVIEW AND SHARE thanks luv u my fire breathing cupcakes~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Technically it's already monday here (it's like 3 in the morning now) but here it is as promised (kind of)3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To train Your Dragon nor Tangled. The characters used in this story belong to Dreamworks and_**_ Disney._

* * *

The world was spinning. The ground beneath him shook and the air choke him, but he remained still. His mind was in turmoil as if someone plucked out a gear which caused the whole thing to collapse. His pulse raced with his thoughts. He watched the world crumble into destruction. He watched as it sucked out his breaths, his words, his life. He let it take over him.

That was how he felt when he met her. That was how he felt when she left him at a quarter to nine. Shards of her memory pierced his limbs. It ached getting out of bed. It ached walking down the stairs. Day light blinded him when it illuminated the room from the open window. Everything was hazy. He felt like he was in one of those indie movies where the lighting is saturated and dark and everything was so still. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet and it echoed throughout the room. It was seven thirty on a Monday morning and he was alone.

Hiccup's father left early for some emergency of some sorts downtown. Apparently a few rowdy teenagers went cow tipping at a nearby farm and on the way they stopped at a convenience store and spray-painted the glass windows. Of course everyone knew who did it.

He sat at the kitchen counter and began pouring milk on his bowl of cereal. _This is stupid._He thought to himself as he stared down at the bowl of apple-cinnamon cheerios. The yellow hoops swam in the milk. He didn't even like cinnamon. _You've known her for like what, three hours and you're already acting weird._He scolded himself. Hiccup pushed the cereal around the bowl, his appetite suddenly ruined.

Fifteen minutes before classes start Hiccup began pedaling down the neighborhood street. The sun had given off very little light since the clouds darkened and blanketed the sky. It was the first week of September and autumn had just begun to creep its way into Berk but it looked like the start of the winter months. _What a great day to be depressed_.

Hiccup pedaled a few blocks till he reached the school gates. 12 minutes till the bell. He silently thanked the gods for making him live a few streets away from school. Parking his bike and securing it with a chain, he ran towards the building and pushed himself inside the large doors.

_Great. Out of the indie movie and into a highschool chick flick._

Badly maintained lockers lined up at both sides of the hallway. Obviously excited for the first day of high school, the underclassmen frantically sped down halls, locating their first period rooms, not wanting to be late for class. At a glance you can tell which one is a freshman who spent three hours last night figuring out whether or not to wear his new pair of vans from the grumpy senior who forgot to drink coffee and didn't even bother to shower this morning. This is high school. This is what our dictatorial society put in the world for fifteen-year olds to be even more confused with their self worth and their life choices. Everyday hundreds of students are trapped in the four corners of a classroom memorizing lines from a textbook, being pressured to participate in more extracurriculars and get belittled for failing an exam which was so obviously made to test their memory, not their intelligence.

Lucky for Hiccup he only has 10 months left in this black hole till they ship him off to college or till he gladly hangs himself trying to write a three-page essay about Shakespeare's outrageously uncomfortable ruff collar.

Pushing his way through the sea of bodies, he elbowed and bumped people who stood in the way between him and his locker. A few familiar faces passed by him, sending a few hellos to which he silently returned. Thankfully he reached it after battling a mass of sweaty hormonal teenagers. Unfortunately here were two of those hormonal teenagers exchanging spit right in front of his locker. Hiccup groaned internally.

He pressed himself against the next locker and turned the combination on his own. 8 minutes till first period. Romeo and Juliet over there were still liplocking. They were pressed against his locker and it took about most of his strength to open for a few inches just to slide his textbooks in. Closing the locker, Hiccup sighed and left for physics.

The crowd started to thin out but it was still a struggle to pass through. Some of the popular kids stood by the lockers in a protective huddle shooting glares at freshmen who made eye contact. A few annoying jocks proudly wore their varsity jackets and started playfully punching each other. One of them threw a basketball across the hallway and flew a few inches away from Hiccup's face which sent him stumbling back, hitting a few people. Adjusting his glasses and mumbling a few sorries he kept walking.

You know in the movies when the protagonist is walking down the hall and then the whole scene suddenly blurs and plays in slow motion when the guy sees the girl whom he's obviously going to end up with at the end of the movie? Well this was kind of one of those moments.

Rapunzel stood there in front of her locker with her back to him. Her hair was loosely tied in a ponytail which hung down her back, its golden tips brushing her lower back as she put her books inside. _Would she still remember me?_ Hiccup thought to himself whilst consciously smoothing down his shirt. _Of course she would you big lump. _A tiny voice in his head scolded him.

When he gathered enough courage to talk to her, Hiccup walked towards the girl who was still standing by the locker. He was right behind her and was about to tap her on the shoulder when a voice called out to him from the end of the hallway.

"HICCUP" A buff muscular guy who was desperately trying to grow facial hair pushed a few sophomores out of the way and was followed by a few more teenagers. "YOU GUYS I FOUND HIM."

Rapunzel either jumped at the booming voice or the mention of his name. Either way he flushed red when she turned around wide-eyed. Hiccup opened his mouth to talk but an excruciating punch to the arm turned the possible words into groans.

"Why do you do that?" He moaned out, clutching his arm. He turned to the group of teens he might as well call his friends. Completely ignoring the blonde behind them, they pulled Hiccup away, turning to leave for first period. He tried to look back at Rapunzel who was still staring at them with a surprised face. When she finally disappeared into the crowd Hiccup frowned, missing his chance to talk to her. Though he swore he saw her mouth his name. _She still has my sweatshirt. _

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The girl who punched him earlier, Astrid, asked. She wore something you'd cross off as 'I-kind-of-threw-on-whatever-I-found-in-my-closet-but-I-still-look-better-than-u' kind of look. She wore a red jacket over a plain tee. Her shorts were frayed and under that she had blue tights on. Her hair was pulled back into her signature braid, her bangs covering half her face.

"Yeah, where were you last night?" Snotlout, the muscular guy, added. He was referring to the ruckus last night which made Hiccup's dad go crazy when he heard about it. "I totally tipped way more cows than the twins." Snotlout snickered which earned him a hit on the head by one of the twins, Ruffnut.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at them. "Sorry guys I just didn't feel like going to juvenile prison on the first day of school." They shrugged it off, talking about other things. They broke off at the end of the hallway when the twins and Snotlout went to English and Astrid headed off to Chemistry. So that left Hiccup with Fishlegs whom he considered his best friend since, they were stuck with each other being outcasts since kindergarten anyway.

The bell rang just in time when they went inside the room. Other people were already seated, some less enthusiastic than others to be in this class. There were just two seats left at the back of the room and Fishlegs and Hiccup scrambled to take them. Honestly Hiccup was kind of okay with the class but solving problems first thing in the morning isn't really his cup of tea.

"So who was the girl?" Fishlegs asked out of the blue. He jumped in his seat turned his head faster than Astrid swinging her fist at Snotlout when she found out he ate the last piece of pizza. Hiccup tried to recover from the initial shock and shrugged. He wasn't really good at acting cool and this his friend knew.

"I-uh- what girl?" Hiccup busied himself with arranging his notebooks on his desk. The teacher came in a few seconds later and a few audible groans were heard from the group.

Slouching in their seats, the two friends have this plan every year to just lay low in class discussions but still be able to ace every test. Active participation in class wasn't really their thing. Well save for Fishlegs butting in a few answers now and then. Hiccup picked up his pen and started twirling it in his hand as the teacher started writing formulas on the board.

Fishlegs inched closer to him. "You know, the blonde you were talking to earlier?" He whispered to his friend.

"Oh her. Yeah I thought she was someone I knew, but uhm she wasn't." Hiccup miserably tried to find an excuse. Thankfully his friend bought it and dropped the subject.

The morning flew by in a blur. Half of his classes already assigned homework. By the time the bell rang for lunch, Hiccup looked more tired than ever. And this was just the first day. He went inside the chaotic hall where lunch was served and the tables were packed with students. He craned his neck and looked for his friends. He found them by the end of the hall which was kind of their spot. Grabbing a tray he stood at the back of the queue before sitting down at their table. On the way he saw a blonde ponytail amongst a group of kind of popular kids. Half of him wanted to stop by and talk to her but when he saw Fishlegs look at him funny, Hiccup kept walking.

"Hey guys have you seen the new girl?" Snotlout remarked, spraying bits of his sandwich on the table. He may be Hiccup's cousin but the guy disgusts him in ways no one can describe. "She's a total babe."

He set his tray down and sat next to Astrid who barely touched her food. They were talking about the new student-Rapunzel. Instinctively he looked over his shoulder to her. She sat by the window with a few cheerleaders. _First day of school and she's already friends with the cool kids._ Hiccup thought. He should have expected this. Rapunzel was the kind of person the populars always looked for and wanted to be friends with; pretty, thin, blonde and possibly rich. He'd never have a chance to talk to her.

"Hiccup knows." Fishlegs suddenly said which snapped Hiccup out of his reverie. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. He must have looked really blank since they rolled their eyes at him. "I said," Fishlegs repeated. "You know her right? The girl?"

_Oh. _He pushed his food around the plate with his fork, mushing it all up. "I didn't really get her name."

Finally Snotlout changed the topic. There were five minutes left till the bell. Half the students were already pushing themselves out the doors. Hiccup looked back again at Rapunzel. She was still there. What caught him by surprise though was when she turned her head just a few inches to the right to look right at him. She sent him a faint smile and a wave. Returning it, Hiccup blushed scarlet.

Three minutes before the bell he packed his things and slung his backpack over one shoulder. "Gotta go guys, I'm late for shop."

He said to the group to which they looked at him surprised.

"You take shop?" Astrid asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Willingly?" Snotlout added.

He rolled his eyes at them and headed for the doors. Willingly or not, he needed the credits in shop. Not that he wanted to be on the honors list this year; he never was. He was smart, but not school smart. When he stopped at his locker to put his books in, a tap on his shoulder made him jump and turn around. Now this he did not expect. She stood there with bright eyes.

"Hey." How she can make a single word sound like a sigh was beyond him. She made it sound so easy to say. _Hey._ He breathed it in.

"Hi." He replied. He didn't really know what to say next so he just stood there adjusting the strap of his back. Stood there hugging her books.

Then her face lit up as if remembering something. She reached for her bag and reached inside, her arm disappearing into the zipper. "I was looking everywhere for you." The blonde said as her arm kept moving inside the bag. _She was looking for me?_ Hiccup thought to himself, a faint smile on his face. "I was going to give this back." Her hand fished out his sweatshirt and handed it to him.

Hiccup took it, the shirt felt crisp in his hands. He shoved down his backpack and thanked Rapunzel. Closing his locker they bother walked down the hall not really knowing where to go. He was really going to be late for shop now.

"So what's your next class?" She asked when we turned round the corner. A sea of students rushed to their next class just wanting this day to be over with already.

"Shop. You?" She was headed for English which was at the opposite hall of his class. They acted as if they've known each other for a long time which was a relief for both.

Before separating at the end of the hall Rapunzel turned to Hiccup. "I'll meet you after school then?" They were going to meet at Hiccup's locker. And for the next 40 minutes that was all Hiccup could think about. The ticking of the clock was the only sound that kept him in reality. His head was already swimming in a sea of daydreams. The writings on the board were meaningless but he found himself writing them down. When the bell finally rang for dismissal everyone scrambled for their things and ran out the door way before the teacher could even close his textbook.

Hiccup once again had to tackle the mass of students littered between lockers. He hung his head low when his friends passed by so he wouldn't have to tag along with them in one of their cow-tipping escapades. He reached his locker and stood by it until most of the people were already out the school doors. Hiccup shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hand fastened on the strap of his bag. Checking the time on his phone, it read five minutes to four.

_She'll be here. She probably just got lost._ He slid down the locker and sat on the floor to wait. To pass the time he put out his textbooks and started doing homework. Might as well finish at least a portion of it. Everytime a girl with blonde hair passed he'd stop and look hoping it was her. It wasn't. Another 30 minutes passed and Hiccup was probably the only student left on campus save for those who managed to get themselves in detention on the first day.

_She'll be here. She said she'll be here._

She wasn't

* * *

yea i know it's short. i didnt know what to write in this chapter  
i promise there'll be more hiccunzel interactions in the next one

luv ya :3


End file.
